I am Goldsworthy, remember?
by FreeYourMind96
Summary: What happens when Eli finds out he is not he only child, he thought he was.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I lay in bed feeling the sun that was coming in from the window; hit my face, taking in the chirps of the birds sitting on the maple outside my window. Today is going to be a good day, I can feel it. I tore the covers off and headed down stairs to make breakfast for me and mom. That is if she can keep it down. I took eggs out of the refrigerator enough to make two omelets. I cracked the eggs into the pan and made two fine looking omelets if I do say myself. Shouldn't mom be awake by now? We are going to be, or at least she is going to be doing the classic move of getting dressed while rushing out the door. I plopped the "Blake-made" heaven on the glass plates and headed upstairs to wake up the "teenager", she was always doing this to me. I am going to be late for school. When I reached mom's door it was slightly opened so I used my back to open the door, as I was doing this I decided to use my sarcastic charm and said

"Honey, you're going to miss the-"

I was interrupted by heart dropping to my feet and our breakfast crashing to the floor in front of me. I looked at the bed; there lied my mother, lifeless. No breath escaping her lips.

"MOM!"

I ran to her side.

"MOM! MOM! WAKE UP!"

I shook her and shook her, hoping she was just in deep slumber. Tears poured down my face as I hugged my mother's unmoving body, constantly repeating the word…no. What do I do now? She was all I had. No I cannot believe this. I ran out of her bedroom and slammed the door shut. I slid down the door and a river of tears poured from my eyes. No.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/n I do not own anything just the character, Blake)**

**Chapter 1**

Bullfrog POV

I woke up with the rays of death shining in my eyes. That beer or those three beers were not a good idea after all.

"Here take this"

Whoa, where did she come from? And why is she talking so loud.

"Good Morning, Sexy" I said grinning

CeCe, my wonderful wife just rolled her eyes

"Bullfrog, seriously just take the aspirin"

I did as told, she is the boss. I swallowed those pills and gulped it down with the help of water.

"So, what is on today's agenda?"

"I am going to be at the salon all day, Eli has school, and you sweets can just relax on your day off"

"Nothing, I can't complain there"

I rolled out of bed, as CeCe left the room. Only to find out it was only 6:50 am. Ugh- might as well take a shower and shave this disaster

**Thirty minutes later…**

Refreshed and fully dressed I headed down stairs. I entered the kitchen to find today's newspaper. I made some coffee and sat down at the kitchen table and begin to read. I turned to the sports section. Looks like the Leafs won that game I missed. I then turned to the obituaries. I scanned each column. Ha, a man killed by a swarm of bees. How does that happen? I continued down that column and my eyes were glued to the very last one

_Stella Marie Lane_

_Date of birth: December 4__th__, 1970_

_Death: ***** **, 2011_

_Stella Marie Lane, loving mother of Blake Alanna Lane, lost her fight to breast cancer this previous Friday. There will be a service at St. Ann's Roman Catholic Church today at 1 pm._

Tears filled my eyes, threatening to spill. Stella? My Stella? Dead? She didn't even tell me she was sick. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to my son.

"Bullfrog, you alright?"

I did not want Eli to see me cry so I pulled back my sadness.

"I am fine, son, Just laughing at this guy who was killed by a swarm of bees."

He chuckled "Yeah I didn't think a macho man like you would shed a tear"

"You know me, macho"

We were quiet for a while except Eli muttered something like, bees? How does that happen? I put down the paper. I think it is time to tell Eli about Blake. He is going to find out sooner or later. I looked over at Eli, he was opening the cereal cabinet.

"Put down those Trix, boy"

Eli gave me a weird look.

"Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids"

I smirked at my boy's sarcastic remark. I stood up.

"Funny, we are going on a road trip"

"Sounds great and all but I have school"

"Well here is your free pass to skip school"

Eli seemed hesitant but that face soon turned into a newborn smirk.

"Alright, when are we leaving?"

"Twenty minutes, go get ready" I paused looked at his attire, black, aporiate but not nice enough. " Go put something nicer on"

"You, got it boss"

He headed upstairs to change and I followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/n Again, I don't own anything besides the story and Blake)**

**Chapter 2**

**Eli POV**

What has gotten into BullFrog? I like it. No school, but that means not seeing…Clare. That reminds me I need to text Adam

"_Not going to school. You and Clare don't wait around for me and try to survive through lunch without my witt and charm_" I pressed send and started looking for something nice to wear. My black dress shirt… and black suit pants will do_. [buzz] _I flipped my piece of crap of a phone to see a message from Adam.

"_You smug bastard" _I couldn't help but smirk. A second later another text popped up_." Wipe that smirk off your face". _I spend way too much time with that kid. I threw my phone on my bed and prepared for whatever Bullfrog has planned.

**In Diner, 30 minutes later…**

"I will have an ham and cheese omelet e and the boy…?" I caught the drift he wanted me to complete his sentence. " I will have chocolate chip pancakes, tall stack."

I handed …Betty the menus and she went to put in our orders.

" So you're probably wondering why we are here"

"Yeah, kind of considering the fact that you made ditch school and then brought me to a cheap 60's themed diner"

He took in his surroundings .

"Yeah it is kind of is, anyway this is only a pitstop."

"Can you tell me where we are going?"

"Ya-" a buzzing from his coat pocket interrupted him

"Hold on"

He answered his phone "Hello..oh hey sweet pea"

I shudder at my father's nickname for my mother. You would too if you heard it moaned through the thin walls of your mostly silent home. Bullfrog walked outside to continue to talk to CeCe. I looked out the window, the conversation between him and CeCe seemed serious and it made me worry. I feel like he is hiding something from me and I am going to find out now.


End file.
